Relief
by Aya1229
Summary: When Johan discovers Judai working and living in a less a then hospitable condition, he sympathizes, but will he take Judai away from where he is or will the poor brunette die? Read and find out. Rated for later chapters. COMPLETE, NO NEED FOR STORY ALERTS
1. The discovery of a strong duelist’s pain

Chapter 1 The discovery of a strong duelist's painful memories.

Aya: Boing Boing Boing! (is bouncing on a trampoline with Miora) I... (boing)… would... (boing)… like… (boing)... to… (boing boing boing) (stops bouncing) take this opportunity to thank Heat-Onee-san, Peach Wookie and Angel-Imouto for editing this fic for me. DOMO ARIGATO YOU GUYS (hugs you all)

**Disclaimer:** Aya-chan and Miora do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or the song Breakaway they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Kelly Clarkson respectively. So don't sue!

"Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
sleep under a palm tree,  
feel the rush of the ocean…"

Judai Yuki sang to himself as he swept.

"Get onboard a fast train,  
drive up on a jet plane,  
far away,  
so I can break…a…way"

It was Friday night and he was at his usual job, night shift at Ochi Movie Theater. Ugh, sure he'd graduated from Duel Academia two years earlier but the fact was, for some reason no one wanted a strong duelist like him to duel against. So what was he forced to do? Work in the worst city ever.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes until I touch the sky,  
gotta take a risk,  
take a chance,  
make a change…and break…a…way, yea"

He stopped sweeping and sighed.

"And what are you doing, Yuki?"

Judai froze and turned.

"Uh, s-sweeping, Mr. Yagami," he grinned nervously.

"Well, go over to the concession stand and serve the people that just came in."

"H-hai, Yagami-sama," Judai replied.

Judai sighed inwardly as he shuffled over. He got behind the counter and put on a fake grin, though he kept his honey-brown eyes downcast. "Welcome to Ochi Theaters. Can I get you something?" he asked clearly. He looked up and was surprised to see his old friends from Duel Academia standing in front of him.

"Yeah, I'd like five large Pepsis, four medium popcorns and two packs of Gummi Worms, please," Manjoume said ordering.

Judai sighed inwardly again. He was lucky he'd changed so much. He'd allowed his hair to grow longer and he'd dyed it black. He'd also gotten rid of the sideburns, so he looked taller now. His voice had changed as well. "Coming right up," he chirped.

"Hold on a sec, Judai?" Of course, damn why did Johan have to see his eyes? He felt everyone turn to stare at him. He pretended he hadn't heard. Damn the teal haired boy, why did he have to be so good at recognizing people? Soon Judai finished, he put on a fake smile again and turned. "Here you go, sir, Enjoy your movie," he said, handing Manjoume the order and faintly hoped that they would leave.

"Judai? Is that really you?"

Judai tilted his head. "Hmm? Judai? No, my name is Yami, sorry," he said, smiling innocently.

"If that's true, say it with your eyes open," came Ryo's accusing voice. Damn the Marufuji. He gulped inwardly.

"OI, YUKI! GET BACK TO WORK!"Judai cringed inwardly.

'RA-DAMN THAT BOSS OF MINE!' Judai cried out in his sighed and opened his eyes.

"Looks like you caught me," he said.

"YUKI, GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR PAY FOR THE WEEK GOES DOWN THE TOILET!"

He sighed again, grabbed a broom, jumped over the counter and walked to the other side of the room.. "You'll be late for your movie if you don't hurry up," he said as he once again began to sweep. He felt the stares leave his back and the footsteps clomp off. He mushroom sighed. This was going to be a long night.

-2 hours later-

Judai groaned and laid down on a bench to rest. The 200 yen he got each month wasn't worth this, but what else could he do? His back and neck, well really all of him, were giving him stabbing pains and these all-day shifts weren't helping any

."Ugh, someone kill me, or at least duel me," he mumbled. He got back up and sighed. No chance of that happening. He stood and stretched. "Maybe that was too much," he mumbled as his back started throbbing again. He clutched the bench. "K, K, K, that really smarts…"

Suddenly he stood, he could hear voices. "Why do you think Judai lied to us?"

Judai sighed and moved over to the counter. "It's called a Duelist's Pride, I know I wouldn't want to be caught working in this place."

Judai jumped over the counter and made his way over to the soda fountain. He poured himself a glass of Pepsi and hopped up on the counter. He stared down into it.

"Sorry, we can't accept you."

"No, sorry, you're just too strong."

"Sorry, you're too young for this league, kid."

The voices of all the leagues he had gone to see echoed around his head. He sighed and took a sip. He was so busy with his memories that he didn't notice a certain bluenette had stopped to watch him. "Johan…!" Asuka was calling.

"Oi, Mina, go on ahead, I'll catch up." he called.

With that he walked over. "Judai…?" Judai jumped, winced with pain and turned.

"Oh, uh, hey, Johan…What's up?" Judai turned back to his soda.

"Well…why are you working here? After all, a strong duelist…"

"Johan, it's because I'm a strong duelist that I'm here. No one wants to duel me because I'd win and f ast. It'd be no fun," Judai mumbled. Johan was quiet for a while.

Judai shook his head and got off the counter and sighed. "Well, its closing time and…"

"YUKI, CLOSE UP, I'M GOING HOME!"

"YES, SIR!" Judai called, then he groaned. "Stupid all-day shifts," he mumbled.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait, you work all day?" Johan asked clearly shocked.

"From open to close," Judai said, ushering Johan to the door."Judai, are you crazy? That's like suicide," Johan turned to the former brunette

"Meh, it's the only job I can get," Judai said, shrugging.

Suddenly a pain shot through him. His face contorted in pain. "Judai, you alright?" Johan asked in a concerned tone.

"Hai, just tired and sore," Judai mumbled.

Johan shook his head. "Judai…"

"JUST SHUT UP, DAMNIT!" Judai yelled suddenly causing Johan to take a step back in surprise. "IT HURTS, KNOWING THAT, COMPARED TO ME, YOU AND THE OTHERS HAVE NO WORRIES! ME? 20,000 YEN A MONTH ONLY GETS ME FOOD, A ROOM AND MAYBE HEAT! I CAN'T EVEN AFFORD A FUCKING FUTON!" Judai sighed effectually calming himself down after his small rant. "Gomenasai, I shouldn't have yelled. It's not your fault that I'm poor…Well, I gotta close up." (Aya: 20,000 yen is about $200 US dollars. Thank you rubisora18117 for telling me to check my amount.)

Johan merely stood rooted to the spot. "Judai…"

"Just go…" Johan sighed and turned

"So…" Judai pushed Johan out the door, shut it and locked it. He sank to the floor, his back still throbbing and sighed. What seemed like hours later he got up and walked over to a stairway. On his way he turned everything off.

--

Aya: Gorp (hides under a table)...No killie?


	2. A strong duelist's painful memories

Chapter 2 The World is so cold but the love of the rainbow heroes warms things

Aya: GORP I WANT GORP!!

---

**Disclaimer:** Aya-chan and Miora don't own Yu-gi-oh

Judai got dressed into his PJs. He had a small apartment over the theater only leaving to go grocery shopping. He fell backwards onto the floor with a soft thump. His back instantly began to throb angrily. He turned on his side curling up into a tight ball.

'Boy, what I wouldn't give for my good old cot at Duel Academia right now,' he thought as he began to shiver.

He got up and went to the thermostat. "C-cold, s-so c-cold," he shivered as he turned the device up from 40 to 70. He breathed into his cupped hands to keep warm. It was always like this. He'd try to sleep, but since summer nights were always bone-chillingly cold in Ochi City, he'd always stay awake shivering his ass off.

Suddenly a movement outside his only window caught his eye. Still shivering he walked over and looked out and around. Sitting on a tree limb was Johan looking quite worried. He jumped in the window and immediately wrapped his arms around the shivering brunette. Judai couldn't help himself and he leaned into Johan's chest. "S-so c-cold," he whispered.

"I know, come on," Johan said as he picked the other up bridal style. The brunette was asleep almost instantly in the others arms, but was still shivering. Johan glanced around and spotted what he was looking for. He picked up Judai's deck and jumped back out the window he had come in.

-The next morning-

Judai's eyes fluttered open. Something soft was under him. 'Wait, I slept, I'm warm?' he thought. He sat up slowly as his back was throbbing again. He looked around. He was in a luxurious bedroom in a comfortable bed.

"This isn't my apartment," he muttered. He swung his legs off the bed.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up his back. "K, K, K, stupid back." he muttered.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands lay him down gently and turn him on his stomach. "Just relax, Juu-chan."

The pair of hands pulled off his shirt. Then they began to massage his aching back. It felt so heavenly. "Mmmm…"

"Juu-chan, from now on you're living with me, I'm not letting you go back there."

"B…mmmm," Judai's moans of relaxation grew louder as the hands worked to get a knot out of his back."Shh, no buts, you're suffering there too much. I hate watching that happen." Silence hung in the air other then Judai's softening moans. Finally Judai gasped as Johan reached his neck. "You all right buddy?"

"Hai…"

Johan cleared away the long black hair and continued to rub the sore boy's back.

After a little while Johan helped Judai sit up. "Johan…"

"Shh, don't worry, you won't be a bother, Juu-chan." Johan had placed a finger on Judai's lips so he wouldn't argue

Johan leaned in and kissed the former Osiris on the lips. He placed a hand on the other's back and neck and pulled the other closer. The hand on Judai's neck went up into his hair as Johan bit Judai's lower lip and stuck his tongue into Judai's mouth after Judai gasped in surprise. Johan mapped out the depths of Judai's mouth with his tongue. He felt Judai moan and try to pull away.

Johan broke the kiss with only a string of saliva connecting them. "G-Gomen…" Johan gasped panting "G-Gomenasai…" he was interrupted as Judai was kissing him now. He leaned in and forced his tongue past Judai's closed lips. Judai moaned again as he felt the foreign object search his mouth. He felt hands go up his chest and begin to finger his hardened nipples. Judai moaned even louder, Johan began to nip down Judai's jaw line, then his neck. Suddenly he bit down hard and began to suck. He felt Judai's breath quicken from the pure pleasure. Johan pulled away and licked the spot.

"Enjoying yourself, Juu-Chan?" Johan whispered moving up to Judai's ear. He licked the earlobe and nibbled at it lovingly.

"Unh…H-Hai."

"Good." Johan felt his shirt and blazer slide off him. He hadn't even realized that Judai's hands had begun to work on his shirt. "Mmm, someone's eager" Johan's knee came up between Judai's legs and pushed against his member.

"Unh…J-Johan…" Johan pushed further. "Nnn… Johan you… nnn tease!" Judai said in between moans. Johan smirked and pushed Judai down into a laying position.

"A tease am I?" Johan asked as he pulled off Judai's pants and boxers "If I were a tease I'd be doing this." he took Judai's erect member in his mouth, bit down gently and licked the very tip of it.

Judai gasped. "J-Johan, y-you m-meanie…" Judai's breath quickened. Johan smirked and began to deep-throat Judai. Slowly at first. "Ungh, J-Johan, f-faster." Judai's back arched in pleasure. "Oh god, J-Johan…f-faster." Judai moaned again a few moments later. Johan did as he was told. "Oh…J-Johan…I'm…" Judai stammered before cumming in Johan's mouth. Johan felt Judai's seed explode in his mouth, he grinned and tilted his head back, letting Judai's essence flow down his throat. He then started to lick Judai's member again.

"You taste good, Juu-chan." he purred.

He stuck three fingers in Judai's mouth. "Suck." he whispered. As Judai did what he was told he felt Johan unzip his pants and kicked them off. "Mmmmm." Judai moaned. Johan removed his fingers and smirked. "Johan-kun, you taste like…mmmm." Johan stopped Judai mid sentence with a kiss to the lips.

Johan forced Judai's legs open and a finger went slowly into Judai. Judai groaned in pain as the finger wiggled further into him. Johan slowly started to pull his finger out, then he pushed it back in. This earned him a groan of pain from the other. He kept going in and out slowly until the groans turned into moans of pleasure.

Once they did, he inserted another finger and began to slowly press against Judai's tight muscles. He continued to explore the inside of Judai, going in and out slowly at first, not wanting this to be unpleasant for the poor boy. After a few minutes a third finger was pressed into Judai's slightly loosened entrance. The three fingers in Judai slowly began to scissor him and Judai's moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure once more.

'Come on, come on…' Johan though as he wiggled his fingers inside Judai. Once he got in deep enough and hit a certain spot, he earned a loud, deep moan of pure pleasure from the boy and felt his inner walls loosen. 'Found it!' he hit that spot again a few times.

"Nnn… Johan… that's so…nnn good…!" the other moaned.

Johan then removed his fingers and placed his hands on Judai's member and pumped it. Judai came instantly into Johan's hands. Johan rubbed Judai's seed onto his own member and broke the kiss. "R-Ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at Judai's loosened entrance. Judai nodded he was more than ready. Johan nodded and entered Judai slowly while allowing him time to adjust.

Judai squirmed at the sudden intrusion. Johan soon leaned down at this and kissed him on the lips to distract him. Once he stopped squirming, he began to thrust slowly into Judai. "Ungh, F-faster, m-much h-harder…" Judai moaned after a few minutes. Johan could tell that Judai was lost in the moment, by the fact that Judai's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. He looked like he was in heaven. But Johan did as he was asked.

Judai's back arched. "Oh god Johan…!" Judai cried his expression brightening with untold pleasure. Johan grinned, he knew he'd found Judai's sweet spot once more. He paused while still inside Judai and pushed up against the spot again. "Holy god above, that feels…" Judai moaned again. Johan smirked, he was close. He began to slam into Judai again, he loved hearing Judai in so much pleasure.

Suddenly he felt it, a large knot began to travel through his member and towards Judai, he leaned down and began to nip at Judai's neck. He entered Judai one more time and came right against Judai's sweet spot. "J-Johaaaaan, nuh…" Judai moaned as Johan seed exploded against his sweet spot causing him to cum for the third time.

After licking the cum off of his and Judai's chests, Johan bit down on the same spot from before and began to suck at it again. "Nuhhh…Jo-kun…" Judai moaned. Johan pulled away and admired his handiwork. A small but noticeably dark spot was now displayed on Judai's neck for everyone to see.

Johan pulled out of Judai and laid next to him. Judai, exhausted, fell asleep instantly. Johan chuckled, covered them both up, pulled Judai close to him, and placed his hand over Judai's "Sweet dreams, lil' Juu-chan." he whispered. With that and a kiss on Judai's neck, Johan drifted off too.

---

Aya: GORP YAY A LEMON SCENE!!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE UPDATED!

To all my readers,

I apologize for making you wait and wondering where the heck I vanished too.

=O geeze it's been almost 3 years since my last chapter went up for **Aladdin: GX Style. **Stupid father sending me off to Job corps like that.

The next time I can put a chapter up for:

**Aladdin: GX Style: **Not sure how to continue this one but I promise ill try (I think I started the next chapter but got writers block a few minutes later. I found out later that I already had chapter 9 typed out it just needed some touching up ) _**UPDATE (7/30/2011): I AM FIXING ALL THE CHAPTERS FIRST BEFORE A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED, PLEASE REREAD THE STORY**_

**Relief**: When my editor can find the time to get back to me about it (she offered to edit Relief for me since apparently I have horrible spelling)_** UPDATE (7/30/2011): THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! I HAVE A POLL UP ASKING IF I SHOULD START A SEQUEL, IF SO ID APPRECIATE ANY IDEAS VIA PM FOR A SEQUEL!**_

**Slashing Heart 2: His Revenge: **don't know how to continue with this one sorry. I've given up on this one unless people have suggestions

**Why?: I **thought I was gonna make a sequel for this but I decided not too.

So ya. Sorry again for the delay. I promise Ill try getting some more chapters out soon

Till then, Laterz


	4. The World is so cold

_**Aya: *sighs happily* Ah the library, how I missed you so**_

_**Miora: *snickers* Feeling happy since u haven't updated this story in like FOREVER?**_

_**Aya: Extremely happy**_

_**Jaden: Oh so we don't have to do the disclaimer thingy?**_

_**Jesse: *gives Aya puppy dog eyes hopefully***_

_**Aya: =O NOT THE EYES, CANT RESIST, Ok ok ill do it just no more of the eyes please**_

_**Jesse and Jaden: YES *high five each other***_

_**Disclaimer: Aya: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, it is owned by Kazuki Takahashi respectively**_

**Chapter 3 The World is so cold**

-A short time later-

Judai got dressed into his PJs. He had a small apartment over the theater only leaving to go grocery shopping. He fell backwards onto the floor with a soft thump. His back instantly began to throb angrily. He turned on his side curling up into a tight ball. 'Boy, what I wouldn't give for my good old cot at Duel Academia right now.' he thought as he began to shiver.

He got up and went to the thermostat. "C-cold, s-so c-cold" he shivered as he turned the device up from 40 to 70. He breathed into his cupped hands to keep warm. It was always like this. He'd try to sleep, but since summer nights were always bone-chillingly cold in Ochi City, he'd always stay awake shivering his ass off.

Suddenly a movement outside his only window caught his eye. Still shivering he walked over and looked out and around. Sitting on a tree limb was Johan looking quite worried. He jumped in the window and immediately wrapped his arms around the shivering blackette. Judai couldn't help himself and he leaned into Johan's chest. "S-so c-cold." he whispered.

"I know, come on." Johan picked the other up bridal style. The blackette was asleep, but still shivering constantly. Johan glanced around and spotted what he was looking for. He picked up Judai's deck and jumped back out the window he had come in.

_**Aya: Eh this one is so short, I was kinda hoping Onee san would lengthen it for me, Ah well, Chapter 4 is will be up right after this one to make up for the shortness of it, eh I might put chapter 5 up too…..ugh trying to get into collage AND update my status is a pain **_

_**Jesse: Anyways, We'll make sure Aya attempts to update more in between looking for a job and attempting to get into collage**_

_**Jaden: So until next time**_

_**Aya: Aya out**_


	5. The Love of the Rainbow Heroes

_**Aya: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH LEMON IN TIS CHAPTER AND IT'S THE BEST YET!**_

_**Miora: I do have to admit, all that RPing with Kazuma kun made you an excellent lemon writer **_

_**Jesse: *nod nod and jumps on Jaden* Shall we do the Disclaimer Ju chan for this awesomely cool lemon? **_

_**Judai: oooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeees *nod nod***_

_**Disclaimer: Jesse and Jaden: YU-GI OH GX DOES NOT BELONG TO AYA SAN WE BELONG TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI!**_

**Chapter 4 the love of the rainbow heroes**

-The next morning-

Judai's eyes fluttered open. Something soft was under him. 'Wait, I slept, I'm warm?' he thought. He sat up slowly as his back was throbbing again. He looked around. He was in a luxurious bedroom in a comfortable bed. "This isn't my apartment…" he muttered. He swung his legs off the bed.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up his back. "K,K,K, stupid back." he muttered.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands lay him down gently and turn him on his stomach. "Just relax, Juu-chan."

The pair of hands pulled off his shirt. Then they began to massage his aching back. It felt so heavenly. "Mmmm…"

"Juu-chan, from now on ye live with meh, Ahm' not letting' ye go back there."

"B…mmmm." Judai's moans of relaxation grew louder as the hands worked to get a knot out of Judai's back.

"Shh, no buts, yeh suffer there too much. Ah hate watchin' that happen." Silence hung in the air other then Judai's softening moans. Finally Judai gasped as Johan reached his neck. "Y'all ri' partna?"

"Hai…"

Johan cleared away the long black hair.

-a short time later-

Johan helped Judai sit up. "Johan…"

"Shh, don't worry, ye won' be a bother, Juu-chan." Johan had placed a finger on Judai's lips.

Suddenly Johan leaned in and kissed the former Osiris on the lips. He placed a hand on the other's back and neck and pulled the other closer. The hand on Judai's neck went up into his hair as Johan bit Judai's lower lip gently and stuck his tongue into Judai's mouth after Judai gasped in surprise. Johan mapped out the depths of Judai's mouth with his tongue. He felt Judai moan and try to pull away.

Johan broke the kiss with only a string of saliva connecting them. "G-Gomen…" Johan gasped panting "G-Gomenasai…" he was interrupted as Judai was kissing him now. He leaned in and forced his tongue past Judai's closed lips. Judai moaned again as he felt the foreign object search his mouth. He felt hands go up his chest and begin to finger his hardened nipples. Judai moaned even louder, Johan began to nip down Judai's jaw line, then his neck. Suddenly he bit down hard and began to suck. He felt Judai's breath quicken from the pure pleasure. Johan pulled away and licked the spot. "Enjoyin' yerself, partna'?" Johan whispered moving up to Judai's ear. He licked the earlobe and nibbled at it lovingly.

"Unh…H-Hai." Judai breathed softly.

"Good." Johan felt his shirt and blazer slide off him. He hadn't even realized that Judai's hands had begun to work on his shirt. "Mmm, someone's eager" Johan whispered teaseingly into Judai's ear as his knee came up between Judai's legs and pushed against a certain spot.

"Unh…J-Johan…" Judai moaned needily. Johan pushed further smirking as _**his**_ beautiful blackette. "ARGH, J-JOHAN, YOU TEASE!" Judai cried out with pleasure. Johan smirked and pushed Judai down into a laying position gently.

"A tease am I?" the blunette asked in a slightly teaseing voice as he pulled off Judai's pants and boxers. "If I were a tease I think I'd be doing this." he took Judai's erect member in his mouth, bit down gently and licked the very tip of it as he said this.

Judai gasped and tilted his head back"J-Johan, y-you m-meanie…" Judai's breath quickened as Johan smirked and began to deep-throat Judai, Slowly at first. "Ungh, J-Johan, f-faster." Judai moaned as his back arched in pleasure, it felt so good. "Oh Ra, J-Johan…f-faster." Judai moaned again a few moments later. Johan did as he was told. "Oh…J-Johan…I'm…" Judai stammered before cumming in Johan's mouth. Johan felt Judai's seed explode in his mouth, he grinned after swallowing it and licked Judai's member again. "You taste good, Juu-chan."

He slid three fingers in Judai's mouth. "Suck." he whispered. As Judai did what he was told he felt Judai unzip his pants and kicked them off. "Mmmmm." Judai moaned. Johan removed his fingers and smirked. "Johan-kun, you taste like…mmmm." Johan was kissing Judai on the lips again.

Suddenly Johan's legs forced Judai's legs open and a finger went slowly into Judai. Judai groaned in pain as the finger wiggled further into him. As the finger wiggled further into Judai another one joined it and began to slowly press against Judai's tight muscles. After a few minutes a third finger was pressed into Judai's slightly loosened entrance. The three fingers in Judai slowly began to scissor his tight entrance and Judai's moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure. 'Come on, come on…' Johan though as he wiggled his fingers inside Judai. He felt Judai's member harden again.

Johan removed his hands and placed both of them on Judai's member and pumped it a bit. Judai came instantly into Johan's hands. Johan rubbed Judai's seed onto his own member and broke the kiss. "R-Ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at Judai's loosened entrance. Judai nodded he was more than ready. Johan nodded and entered Judai slowly while allowing him time to adjust.

Then he began to thrust slowly into Judai. "Ungh, F-faster, m-much h-harder…" Judai moaned and Johan could tell that Judai was lost in pleasure by the fact that Judai's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. He looked like he was in heaven. But Johan did as he was asked.

Suddenly Judai's back arched. "OH…HOLY RA ABOVE, J-JOHAN…!" Judai cried his expression brightening with untold pleasure. Johan grinned, he knew he'd found Judai's sweet spot. He paused while still inside Judai and pushed up against the spot again. "Holy Osiris above, that feels…A-Ahhhhhhn" Judai moaned again. Johan smirked, he was close. He began to slam into Judai again, he loved hearing Judai in so much pleasure.

Suddenly he felt it, a large knot began to travel through his member and towards Judai, he leaned down and began to nip at Judai's neck. He entered Judai one more time and came right against Judai's sweet spot. "J-Johaaaaan, nuh…" Judai moaned as Johan seed exploded against his sweet spot causing him to cum for the third time.

After licking the cum off of his and Judai's chests, Johan bit down on the same spot from before and began to suck at it again. "Nuhhh…Jo-kun…" Judai moaned. Johan pulled away and admired his handiwork. A small but noticeably dark spot was now displayed on Judai's neck for everyone to see.

Johan pulled out of Judai and laid next to him. Judai, exhausted, fell asleep instantly. Johan chuckled, covered them both up, pulled Judai close to him, and placed his hand over Judai's "Sweet dreams, mah sweet lil' Juu-chan." he whispered. With that and a kiss on Judai's neck, Johan drifted off to sleep.

Aya: Gomen, no Chapter 5 today, maybe tommrow if im up early

Miora: Hai Library closes soon and Aya san wants to put more music on her laptop before it does

Jesse: Please reviw chapter 3 and 4

Jaden: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd…..

Aya: Aya out


	6. What will he think?

_**Aya: YAY I HAVE TIME TO POST AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN BEFORE KAZUMA NII SAN GETS HOME! -dances around happily-**_

_**Miora: *sweatdrops* about darn time**_

_**Jesse and Jaden: YA WE WERE WAITING! **_

_**Me: *squeeks* DON'T KILLIE MEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs away***_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away***_

Chapter 5 What will he think?

-5 weeks later-

Judai stirred, his body ached especially his stomach. Suddenly he felt an arm over him. He was too tired to open his eyes. However the problem was his stomach. It hurt like crazy and was telling him he was hungry.

He felt someone stir next to him. 'I wonder if Johan'd get me some shrimp dipped in chocolate…O…k…why the hell…Oh…Ra, Please don't let me…' Judai cut off his thoughts and ran into the bathroom. See, even if he couldn't see or communicate with her Yubell was still with him and since she was a hermaphrodite that also made him one too. Soooooooooooooo…..

When he came out a few minutes later, Judai was pale and shaky. 'Great, pregnancy rocks' he thought sarcastically. He sighed and laid back down next to Johan. "Juu-cha'? ye al' ri'?" Johan whispered.

"Yea Jo-kun, just not feeling well right now" Judai replied. 'Oh Ra, how will I tell Johan?'

Johan kissed Judai's neck, "Well, Ah have a match teday, if ye need meh jus call, Ah'll…leave mah cell numbe' on the table." Johan whispered and kissed Judai's neck while Judai nodded. Johan got up afterwards. There was silence for a bit. "Oh, food's in the fridge, eat all ye want. I'm gonna come back with the stuff from yer ole' apartment and groceries. Sayonara till te'ni', Koi." Johan kissed Judai's cheek and walked out.

Judai sighed and sat up. How was he gonna tell Johan, indeed. He looked around and spotted the fridge. He sighed and made his way over to it.

_**Aya: There we go, sorry its laaaaaaaaate aand ends on an akward note, I promise the next one is longer and features Jesse…**_

_**J aden: *shakes he* STOOOOOOOOOOOOP YOU'LL SPOIL THE AWSOMENESS!**_

_**Jesse: =^^= That's right, the awesomeness that is moi ((An: Sorry Jesse fans, Im wanting to bring out some of his cocky attitude for once))**_

_**Me: . fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine**_

_**Miora: Please review, and again any sugjestions for her other stories are greatly appreciated**_

_**Jaden: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand**_

_**Aya: . Aaaaaaaaaaya….oooooooooooooout…..**_


	7. Our unbreakable bond, Love made public

_**Jesse: Ooooooooooooh time for the awesomeness that is moi?**_

_**Aya: . -is knocked out cold**_

_**Miora: Hai, chapter start**_

_**Jaden: YAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away***_

Chapter 6 Our unbreakable bond (Love made public)

-A few hours later-

Judai sighed, the pants he had on were Johan's since he owned no other pants. He was on his stomach at the end of the bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

Suddenly an image of Johan flashed on the screen. "The Hougyokujyuu Master has won yet another tournament. We were able to question him just moments ago as he was about to leave…"

"Johan…Johan." A reporter behind the camera yelled. The Johan on the TV turned looking a little distracted. "May we have an interview, sir?"

"O'course" Johan said with a smile.

"How'd it feel to win this tournament? In your past interviews you've said that something was missing, have you found this something?"

Johan chuckled, "Hai, Ah 'ave." the teal haired boy said. He turned to the camera and his smile widened. He held up his point and middle fingers in a victory sign "Juu-chan, this vict'ry was fer ya." Johan said while smirking.

"Oooo" Judai whispered. He could feel himself blushing.

Suddenly Johan's last move flashed onto the screen. Johan's LP flashed onto the screen. Then his monsters were shown. Judai's eyes widened. "Elemental Hero Neos…" he whispered ((AN: idk if its legal for Johan to be using Jadens monsters as well as his own, nore do I care. *waves away the lawyers* it made for an awesome scene in my head when I wrote this 3 years ago)). As he saw the first of Johan's monsters "Rainbow Dragon?" Judai whispered again as Johan's other monster was shown.

"Ah play the spell, Yuugo ((AN: Polymirzation for the ppl who don't like to watch things in Japanese)) te fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon…" Johan cried out. "Create our unbreakable bond…COME OUT, ELEMENTAL HERO RAINBOW NEOS!" Judai watched the screen transfixed. He didn't even hear the door open and Johan himself walk in.

The interview came back on . "So who is Juu-chan anyways? A girl?"

"Nah, 'e aint no girl, 'e's meh boyfriend." Johan said with a smile.

"You're gay?" the reporter questioned.

"Yup, and Ah'm taken guys, Gomen." he said smirking evilly at the camera.

"So, What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Judai, Judai Yuki, Whom, Ah will note doesn't belong te a league 'cause none'll have him. 'E told me it was because 'e is too strong. If ya ask meh, Judai is the same strength as meh when it comes to duelin'. In a fair duel, we'd both run outta Life Points at the same time. But tha's all a moot point righ' now because 'e's at our hotel room sick right now. AND JUDAI, YA'D BETTER BE SLEEPING!" Johan yelled.

"GAH!" Judai yelled in surprise and fell off the bed. "Mooooooou((An: Mou=Man)" he muttered hotly.

"Yet ya aren't, hmmm, wha' punishment should Ah instill…?" the Johan in the doorway asked thoughtfully.

Judai looked up. "Oh, Uh, hey Jo-kun, uh…um…" Johan chuckled and headed into the bathroom.

Judai sighed, then gulped and glanced at a spot under the bed, where he'd hid a box of Pregnancy tests. After he'd confirmed his worst fear, he'd cried his eyes out and used the wet tissues to cover the thing up. He didn't want Johan to know just yet. He got up and began to pace worriedly.

Suddenly Johan came out of the bathroom looking tired. But then there was a knock at the door. Johan went to answer it, while Judai sighed and pulled up a chair to the window. He stared out it whilst listening to Johan talk to their friends.

_**Jesse: Oh yes, Ah am TOTALLY awesome**_

_**Jaden: *laughs* you are man**_

_**Aya: *dizzy eyes*  
**_

_**Miora: *sighs* Review please**_


	8. He found out…

_**Aya: *is up and movieing* uuuuuuuuuuuuugh, not even half way through this story, oh well, at leats Im keeping busy while I wait for Kazuma kun ugh he is soooooooooooooo lucky to have access to a subway system, if I did Id be out every single night**_

_**Miora: Stop your ranting and focus girl**_

_**Aya: yeeeeeeeeeeees ma'mn *starts typing***_

_**Jesse: I think it gets darker from here on out until the end**_

_**Jaden: yuuuuuuup it definitely does**_

_**Aya: Oh yes, to all those who want to contribute, if I can figure out how I will be making a yes/no poll that will decide if there is a sequal or not for this story. If yes rules over no I would very much like sugjestions, it would be almost like those old "Choose your own adventure" books except I would be making the story out of your sugjestions**_

_**Miora: she will be posting constant reminders every other chapter or so**_

_**Jaden anyways**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX OR THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPPIE! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away***_

_**Jesse: AAAAAAAAND CHAPTER START**_

Chapter 7 He found out…

-A few hours later-

Johan watched Judai sadly. What was wrong with his angel? All their friends had left and Judai still hadn't moved.

Suddenly a purple tail with a glowing red gem appeared sticking out from under the bed. "Ruby? Whatcha got there girl?" Johan bent down and lifted the covers. Ruby pulled out a box. Johan looked at the label. "Pregnancy tests?" he whispered. It was opened and one was missing. Johan pushed the box back under the bed and got up.

He walked into the bathroom. He took out the trash bag and looked at the bottom. There it was, It was a pink positive. "Oh man…" he hadn't meant to make Judai pregnant, he'd just wanted to make Judai feel better. He replaced the bag and walked out of the bathroom.

Judai was on the bed now. Johan sighed and sat on the bed. "Juu-cha', y'all ri'?" he asked softly. "Something ye wanna talk about?" He felt Judai tense, "Uh…" Judai sighed. "J-Johan…I…I'm…p-pregnant…" Suddenly he began to sob and cry.

"Shh, its, ok, Juu -cha', Ah'm here. I won't leave you unless it's fer a match or shopping fer food and clothes. I swear on the gods" Johan pulled Judai into his lap, still Judai cried. Johan began to rock them back and forth. "Shh, Shh…

_**((AN: Sadly the video I got these lyrics from has long since been removed, but I would still like to thank Canis Sky (youtube) for letting me use them from her video. This is one of the theme songs for the Japanese version for Yu-gi-oh GX translated into English by Canis and I believe it portays Spirit shipping quite well))**_

_Rolling down your cheek with that sad smile I fear, is a single lonely tear._

_Putting a sigh behind you while you look into space_

_You're acting strong but that just clouds up your smiling face._

_It pierces like shattered pieces of glass that is falling upon me_

_Do you not see?_

_That you can begin to part_

_With all that pain that's deep within your heart._

_It's just that I have been saved by you_

_Saved by you with that shining smile of yours too._

_You can shed those tears for now since_

_I'll be here for you so you can cry…"_

Johan felt Judai's even breathing and smiled sadly. He leaned up against the headboard and soon he too was asleep.

_**Aya: oooooooh I love Canis's lyrics and I cried when she took down her video**_

_**Miora: ya its too bad, I kindda liked it too**_

_**Jessee: *huggles Jaden* NYAN = ^^=**_

_**Jaden: *cough cough from Jesse hugging too tight* Review please**_


	9. Gone and Sick

_**Aya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY HALF WAY POINT!**_

_**Miora: *snorts* you're gonna pass out **_

_**Aya: =O BITE YOUR TOUNGE, I AM NOT**_

_**Jaden and Jesse: Lies**_

_**Miora: See? You JUST remembered you forgot disclaimers for the last few chapters BAAAAAAAAAD Aya **_

_**Aya: *pouts* cuz I always forgetful, im surprised I haven't forgotten about this story**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away***_

Chapter 8 Gone and Sick

-A few months later-

Judai sighed, he was a bit bigger and would only get bigger as his due date grew nearer. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got up and walked to it. He reached for the door knob only to draw back. Something wasn't right, Judai gulped and with his heart thumping he opened the door.

Standing there was someone he knew well. This person grabbed him and turned him around. A pinch on his neck made him collapse. As his eyelids grew heavy he looked up at the person. 'J-Johan…h…e…lp…' he thought before darkness took him.

-A short time later-

Johan unlocked the door and yelled in. "JUDAI, I'M BACK" HE he called out, There was silence. 'Must be sleepin' he though. But when he walked into the bedroom and looked at the bed, there was no sign of his angel anywhere. Johan shrugged and absentmindedly thought ' Musta' gone out…WAIT IN HIS CONDITION!'

Johan ran to his cellphone and began to dial a number. After a few rings Asuka picked up sounding bored. "llo?" she asked.

"A-Asuka, J-Judai's m-missing, A-Ah r-ran o-out t-to g-git g-groceries a-and c-came b-back…o-oh Asuka, h-he's g-gone…an' I-I, h-his c-condition" Johan sobbed desperately forgetting who he was talking to.

"Condition?" Asuka asked gently.

"A-Asuka, h-he's p-pregnant…"

Suddenly Johan felt very dizzy. "Ungh…" he dropped the phone and stumbled a few steps.

"Johan? JOHAN!" Johan heard before he fell to the floor with a loud thump. He was unconscious instantly.

_**Aya: Oh no another short one T.T sooooooooooooooooorry, next one is better I think**_

_**Miora: she thinks….**_

_**Jesse: aaaaaaaaaaaanyways**_

_**Jaden: PLEASE RIVIEW**_

_**Aya: Cuz Lexi sings in the next chapter I think**_


	10. Sing me a Lullaby

_**Miora: oh after this chapter you only have 7 more Aya **_

_**Aya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Im really happy now cuz I actually just got a text from Kazuma kun saying hes on his way home, ill be amazed if I get chapter 10 in before he and I start rping again lol**_

_**Jaden: *mouth drops* YOU'RE LEaVEIG AGAIN? BUT YOU'RE ON A ROLL!**_

_**Jesse: while they argue aya wants to repost this AN:**_**_ Oh yes, to all those who want to contribute, if I can figure out how I will be making a yes/no poll that will decide if there is a sequal or not for this story. If yes rules over no I would very much like sugjestions, it would be almost like those old "Choose your own adventure" books except I would be making the story out of your sugjestions_**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX OR THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPPIE! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away__*_**

**_Aya: __Oh ya for anyone who wants to look the song up that's in this Chapter, its called "Send me a song" by Celtic Women (yes its Celtic music, very good music to play if you like a peaceful atmosphere in your house)_**

Chapter 9 Sing me a Lullaby

-A couple of minutes later-

Asuka opened the door and ran in, closely followed by Fubuki, Manjoume, and Ryo. Laying on the floor, his face screwed up in pain was Johan. Asuka ran over. "Johan…Johan…" she turned him on his back and felt his forehead. At her gentle but chilled touch the bluenette's slowly fluttered open.

"J-Judai? Juu-chan, yer…ok, oh Juu-chan, I was so afraid…that ye were hurt…" Johan mumbled.

Asuka looked at her brother "He's delusional and warm" she mumbled "Johan, I'm not Judai, I'm Asuka, Judai…is still missing, but Rei, Saiou, Edo, Sho, Jim, O'brien…everyone is out looking for him." She turned to the three behind her and nodded "Don't worry we'll find him and bring him back, I promise." The three others walked out.

Asuka hoisted the teal haired boy onto the bed and covered him up. She ran into the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth which she used to cover Johan's eyes and forehead. "Sleep Johan, You're sick." she whispered.

"B…" Johan began.

"Shh, sleep." Asuka's usually competitive voice became soft and soothing, almost sweet.

"B…but J-Judai…" Johan began again.

Asuka didn't answer but began to sing in a soft soothing voice.

"_Take the wave now and know that you're free  
Turn your back the land, face the sea  
Face the wind now, so wild and so strong  
When you think of me, wave to me and send me song"_

Asuka's singing was so hauntingly beautiful that Johan felt his eyelids growing heavy _**(AN: No theres no AsukaxJohan, I ment for Asuka to be more like a mother figure)**_. Johan's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off but not before hearing the rest of the song.

"_Don't look back when you reach the new shore  
Don't forget what you're leaving me for  
Don't forget when you're missing me so  
Love must never hold, never hold tight, but let go_

_Oh, the nights will be long when I'm not in your arms  
But I'll be in this song that you sing to me  
Across the sea, somehow, someday  
You will be far away, so far from me  
And maybe someday I will follow you in all you do  
'Til then, send me a song_

_When the sun sets the water on fire  
When the wind swells the sails of your hire  
Let the call of the bird on the wind  
Calm your sadness and loneliness  
And then start to sing to me  
I will sing to you  
If you promise to send me a song_

_I walk by the shore and I hear  
Hear, your song come so faint and so clear  
And I catch it, a breath on the wind  
And I smile and I sing you a song  
I will send you a song  
I will sing you a song  
I will sing to you  
If you promise to send me a song" _

Asuka finished and then smiled upon seeing that Johan was asleep.

_**Aya: YAY MOVEING ON TO CHAPTER 10 **_

_**Miora: hmmmmmmmmmm Kazuma kun gets home quickly so ya better hurry**_

_**Jesse: ya and the next chapter has Asuka singing again**_

_**Jaden: YAY! I LIKE ASUKAS SINGING, PUTS ME TO SLEEP FASTER! =^^= NYAN PLEASE REVIEW !1**_


	11. Found…

_**Aya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY chapter 10, 6 MORE CHAPTERS TO GOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Miora: hai so hurry up **_

_**Jaden: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Jesse: 12:15 am zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX OR THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPPIE! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away**__*****_

_**AN: the lyrics in here are also by Celtic Women. The song is called "You raise me up"**_

Chapter 10 Found…

(Asuka's POV)

-A few days later-

Johan's face had relaxed, only slightly, days before since he had slept the whole time. Suddenly his face screwed up in pain in his sleep. "J-Judai…J-Judai…" Johan muttered as his breathing became labored. "J-Ju…d…ai…" I sighed, then Johan's head tilted from side to side as nightmares assaulted him. "J-Judai…N-No…d-don't h-hurt h-him…"

I knew I had to calm Johan down so I began to sing,

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be." 

I sighed in relief as I saw Johan's face relax a little and continued to sing,

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be."

After finishing the song I sighed in relief upon seeing that Johan was peaceful in his sleep now.

Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring. "Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone my voice was strained. '_stupid voice loss_' I thought.

"Asuka, we found Judai. The movie theater boss took him back to the "job" he had. He isn't too badly injured., just a bruised and slightly cut up back., nothing fatal, considering he's pregnant, but he wants to talk to Johan…" came my brother, Fabuki Tenjoin (Atticus Rodes ppl)

I sighed "Put him on." I squeaked.

"Asuka, you ok?" Fubuki asked.

"Aside from losing my voice, I'm fine." I squeaked.

"Oh." I heard Fubuki say and knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Just put Judai on." I squeaked irritably.

"A-Asuka…I-is J-Johan, ok?" T-The others…t-told m-me he co-collapsed." I heard Judai say.

"Judai, Johan will be ok. He just has a slight fever. He's sleeping right now, and he won't get over his fever if you don't let him sleep." I gently squeaked.

"O-Ok." I heard Judai say with a sniff.

"Unh…" Johan muttered as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Oh, he's waking up." I squeaked. "Hold on Judai." I switched my phone to speaker phone and placed it on the bedside table. "Hey, How are you feeling?" I asked while helping Johan to sit up slowly.

"Depends, define, "Alright" Johan said in a weak but clearly irritated voice.

"JOHAN!" Judai cried from the phone. Johan's eyes widened as he slowly turned to face the phone.

"J-Judai?" he asked shakily.

"JOHAN!" Judai's voice came from the phone again sounding as if he could jump through the phone.

Johan grabbed the phone. "Judai, ar' ye al'ri? Yer not hurt, ar' ye? Wha' ha…Woah…" he said as he clutched his head.

I took the phone from Johan and placed a hand on his forehead. "Slight fever still…" I muttered dropping my hand. "Judai, when you're all patched up, come back, Johan'll probably be sleeping, he's still got a bit of a fever. So leave him be till he's well enough to at least sit up on his own, ok?" I told Judai.

"H-Hai." Judai said weakly.

"And you…" I began as I rounded on Johan. "You need sleep, the questions can hold off until you're better." I helped him lay back down.

"H-Hai…" The teal haired man whispered as he drifted off again.

"Oh…Oh…" I heard Judai sobbing over the phone. "I…I made him w-worry…Oh my Ra…he's sick b-because…because of…because of me…Oh…gods…" Judai said through his sobs.

"Judai…that's not…" I began.

"It is…it is true…" Judai interrupted before the line suddenly went dead. I sighed, hung up the phone and returned it to my pocket.

(End Asuka's POV)

Aya: FINALLY, CHAPTER TEN, WIH NOT A MOMENT TO SPARE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I might put the last 6 chapters up when I wake up, oh and theres Kazuma kun, perfect timeing ^^

Miora: *chuckles*

Jaden and Jesse: PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Heartache

_**Aya: CHAPTER 11! YAY **_

_**Miora: Not yay, we have an emo judai in this one (no he doesn't cut himself)**_

_**Jaden: T.T Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaby**_

_**Jesse: *huggles Jaden* ooooooooh pleeeeeeeeease don't crrrrrrrrry**_

_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away*_

Chapter 11 Heartache

-A few days later-

Johan's eyes fluttered open. He felt slightly warm and his head hurt. Suddenly he heard humming and after looking around, he saw Asuka leaning up against a wall apparently humming to herself. He grunted and managed to sit up by himself. "Oh, you're awake…" Asuka said looking at the ground.

"Is Judai…and the baby." Johan asked.

"Judai's fine physically, I'm not so sure about mentally though…and…well…" she bit her lip not sure of how to go on.

"Well…What about my kid!" Johan asked not liking Asuka's silence.

"Some of Judai's family showed up…the doctors said that Judai could either get a C-Section or else an abortion…apparently that bastard hit Judai in the stomach a few times…and…Judai's mom…signed the papers for an abortion…Judai put up such a fight that they injected him with something, Ryo said it was some kind of paralyzer , Poor Judai had to sit there and watch them do it…and then his family took him…" Asuka finished looking close to tears.

Johan was wide-eyed and speechless. "Judai…" he could feel his heart throb painfully. His precious angel was probably going insane and what was he doing? Laying in a bed. He sniffed as tears fell into his lap. "Oh, Gods, how could you permit such a beautiful angel to go through so much pain…" he whispered, his voice devoid of all emotion except for pain and despair.

-Meanwhile-

(Judai's POV)

I stared blankly at my feet. I felt strangely empty. Since I had been bought to my old house I had locked myself in my room. I hated myself. How could I have let my mom kill off mine and Johan's child like that? Then my mom had the nerve to forbid me from making contact with Johan.

Suddenly I heard shouting from the kitchen. "NO! I REFUSE!" my mother shrieked.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER MOTHER, I HAVE CUSTODY OF HIM NOW! UGH, I STILL CAN BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HIM!" my older brother, Damien yelled back.

I returned to looking at my feet.

"IT WAS FOR THE BEST! THAT CHILD WAS KILLING HIM!" my mother countered.

"THAT MAY HAVE BEEN TRUE. BUT, DID YOU ONCE EVER CONSIDER THAT OTOUTO WOULD HAVE PREFERRED TO DIE IF IT MEANT SAVING THE CHILD? NO, OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU…" my brother stated.

SLAP!

After that there was silence until a knock came at my door and interrupted my mental self-destruction. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and looked up at Damien with large, blank eyes. "Otouto." Damien said as he pulled me into a hug. "Pack up, I'm taking you back to Johan, ok?"

I blinked Johan? Names no longer held any meaning to me. "I have nothing…" I said in a monotonic tone.

"Ok, come on, let's go." Damien said sighing softly.

I followed behind my brother with my eyes to the floor. I didn't care where I went as long as this Johan person could get rid of my pain

(end Judai's POV)

_**Jaden: meeeeeeew *cries more***_

_**Jesse: *huggles more* shhhhhh**_

_**Miora: *sweatdrops***_

_**Aya: Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, and NO FLAMIE**_


	13. Broken, Reunion

_**Aya: OOOOOOOOOOOOH EVEN NUMBERS, I LOVE EVEN NUMBERS!**_

_**Miora: Judai gets a bit better in this chapter**_

_**Jaden: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

_**Jesse: ^^ sweeeeeeeeeeeeet**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GX! SO LEAVE ME THE CRAP ALONE *chases the lawyers away***_

Chapter 12 Broken (Reunion)

'_How long have I been sitting here?' _Johan thought still staring at his hands. Suddenly a knock at the door caught his attention. He got up and stumbled over. He opened the door and studied the person.

"You Johan Anderson?" the man asked. Johan nodded slowly. The guy looked worriedly behind him. "Well, my name is Damien, Damien Yuki, I'm Judai's older brother, now Judai's…kinda…not himself…" he moved to the side to reveal a blank-eyed Judai as he said this.

"I brought him here hoping…that being with you…will bring him back…" Johan gasped at the sight of the incredibly thin, pale form of Judai. "J-Judai…" Johan said. There was no response from said blackette.

"J-Judai…" Johan's eyes filled with tears when he still got no response from the man. He wrapped his lover in a hug. "J-Judai…" he whispered. "J-Judai, P-Please come back…" There was no response at first then Judai shivered.

"J-Johan…?" Johan pulled away and looked into Judai's eyes which were filling with tears. "I…I'm here, Judai, shh, shh." he held Judai close to him. "J-Johan…" Judai said before leaning in and starting to cry into Johan's chest.

"Shh…" Johan couldn't hold back his own tears and let them fall. Neither boy noticed as Damien took his leave quietly. Johan directed Judai into the room and shut the door. "Judai, shh, shh, it's alri'…" Johan started.

"N-No, no I-it's n-not, o-our c-child's g-gone a-and I-it's a-all m-my f-fault." Judai said before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor."Judai…" Johan said as he bent down and wrapped his arms around Judai.

"J-Johan…I-it h-hurts…" Judai whispered. Johan picked the other up and stumbled to the bed. He laid them both down and laid next to Judai. "Listen Judai, I know it hurts. I know I can't feel the pain you're going through right now, so cry, go ahead, I'll be here for you." Johan whispered.

He felt Judai begin to sob into his chest. "Oh Johan, I-it h-hurts…s-so m-much." Judai sobbed. Johan hugged Judai close. "I know…" he whispered gently.

Suddenly Johan turned away and coughed weakly. Judai wiped away his tears and stared at Johan wide-eyed. He was wearing a sleeveless top and light pajama pants and was deathly pale. Judai put a hand to Johan's forehead and pulled away fast. The teal haired man was hot to the touch. Judai forced Johan to lie down.

"You still have a fever." he said as he covered Johan in a sheet. With that he ran into the bathroom and came out with two washcloths. He put one over Johan's eyes and forehead and the other on Johan's neck. Then he took up watch at the window.

_**Aya: YAY 4 CHAPTERS TO GO!**_

_**Miora: Bad for our readers, good for you so you can take a break**_

_**Aya: Aye, my hands hurt from typing these intros and endings T.T**_

_**Jesse: and why do you want to post it all in 24 hours?**_

_**Aya: cuz if I exit Microsoft word now (say because my laptop decides to shut off on me like it likes to do sometimes) I wont be able to get back into it without a product key, and since I don't have one ill be SOL T.T**_

_**Jaden: Oh right poor Aya san *pats my head***_

_**Aya: T.T p-pleeeeeeeeeease r-review while I cry about my Microsoft word **_


	14. Fixing him

_**Aya: YAY LONG CHAPTER WITH LEMON IN IT, GOSH THIS HAD TO BE MY BEST ONE TOO!**_

_**Miiora: Shes sooooooooooooo proud**_

_**Jesse and Jaden: *are blushing***_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned GX, sadly I don't T.T Kazuki Takahashi does**_

Chapter 13 Fixing him

-A few days later-

(Johan's POV)

My eyes slowly fluttered open and noticed that I felt much better. I sat up and looked around. Judai was gone again. I spotted a single piece of paper on the bedside table next to me.

_9:15 AM 12/29/2008_

_Johan, went shopping_

_Be back soon._

_Oxoxox_

_Judai_

I looked at the clock. "10:00, ok he's only been gone 45 minutes." I reassured himself.

Ever since Judai had been taken I would have panic attacks. My breath quickened and I began to shake. 'J…Judai…' I thought weakly. as I forced my breathing to slow. I heard the door open, then I felt gentle arms wrap around me.

"I'm here Johan, it's alright, I'm ok." I heard Judai whisper. I felt myself calm down instantly. I looked at Judai, "G-gomen, Juu-chan…" I said. Judai smiled. "It's fine Jo-kun." Judai purred as he snuggled closer to me.

(End Johan's POV)

Suddenly, "Juu-chan, can we try for another? I want to have a baby with you." Johan asked.

Judai paused in mid-thought, "Yes, but…" he started before he found himself on his back. He felt Johan ask for entrance to his mouth which he regretfully refused. "Mmmm…" he wanted to Johan to wait until he was better. But Johan bit Judai's lip and shoved his tongue inside Judai's mouth. He felt Judai squirm. Johan knew what Judai wanted to say, but he didn't want to wait.

Johan held Judai's arms above his head, then he held them in one hand. He reached over with his free hand to the bedside table and grabbed a contraption from the drawer. It was a pairing of Handcuffs with a rope tied to the middle of it. He managed to get Judai's shirt off and then he pulled away and smirked at the blackette.

Judai gulped, "Uh, J-Johan?" Judai squeaked "W-what are those for?"

Johan smirk grew wider and he bent down and licked Judai's neck. "Oh, you know, playing" Johan said as he pressed his knee into Judai's covered manhood causing Judai to moan. "That's right Judai…" Johan said as he pushed his knee in more.

"Ahh…" Judai moaned.

"Relax…" Johan said as he worked to put the cuffs on Judai. As he tied the rope to the head of the head he felt Judai start to shake. He knew immediately why Judai was scared. "Shh, Judai, I won't hurt you like he did, shh." Johan whispered.

Judai didn't hear Johan and with his eyes closed began to try and shy away from him. "N-No, p-please st-stop." Judai whimpered.

Johan held Judai close, "Shh, Judai, we're in the hotel, its Johan, he won't hurt you." Johan whispered softly in Judai's ear. "Open your eyes, Juu-cha'." Judai hesitantly did as he was instructed, and Johan wiped away the stray tears that fell out of Judai's eyes. "See, just relax and keep telling yourself that I won't hurt you like he did."

Judai took a shuddery breath and nodded. "G-Gomenasai…"

"Shh." Johan said as he began to work on removing Judai's pants. "It's ok, I promise." Johan said as his mouth found its way to Judai's neck. He licked it as he managed to pull Judai's pants and boxers off. Now completely naked, Judai shivered from the cold air.

Johan bit on Judai's neck and sucked causing Judai to moan in pleasure as Johan took off his pajama shirt and pants. He stopped sucking and pulled away to lick the black and blue spot that was forming there. "Judai, mmmm, you taste like chocolate." he whispered.

Johan put 3 of his fingers in his mouth and wet them, then he put them into Judai's mouth. He felt Judai suck hard on his fingers. His breathe quickened. He was feeling so much pleasure from just the sensual moans he earned from Judai. "Joha…mmmm, blueberry." Judai mumbled as Johan pulled his fingers from Judai's mouth.

Johan's mouth moved down to Judai's member and engulfed it. Johan began to suck hard on Judai's member. "Haa…J-Johan." Judai cried as his back arched in pleasure. Johan simply smirked and continued to suck on Judai's member while occasionally teasing the slit in the head with his tongue. Before long Judai came in Johan's mouth and Johan swallowed Judai's seed and then smirked.

"J-Judai." Johan whispered moving back up to Judai's face and kissing him before turning Judai on his stomach. Judai got up on his knees and leaned up against the headboard. Johan began to lick Judai's back as he slowly slide a finger into Judai's puckered entrance.

Judai groaned in slight pain at the intrusion. Johan moved up to Judai's neck and started to nip and bite at it to distract Judai from the pain. After a while Johan stuck another finger into Judai's entrance and began to scissor his two fingers. When Judai began to moan in both pain and pleasure, Johan added the third finger. Johan continued to scissor his three fingers in Judai while nipping and biting at Judai's neck eliciting small moans of pleasure from the blackette.

Once Johan was sure Judai was stretched enough he removed his fingers and positioned his member at Judai's entrance and slowly pushed into Judai. Judai groaned in pain at the feeling of penetration. Johan paused once he was fully sheathed in Judai and waited for Judai to adjust. After taking a few deep breaths Judai nodded and Johan withdrew almost all the way and then pushed back in at the same pace causing Judai to moan in pleasure.

Johan continued to thrust into Judai going a little faster each time. Suddenly Judai cried "J-Johan…" and threw his head back as Johan hit a spot inside of him. "Oh…holy…ARGH.." Judai cried as Johan continued to hit that spot while smirking.

After a while Judai's hips began to buck in time with Johan's thrusts. Johan reached around and began to stroke Judai's neglected member in time with his thrusts. Judai's screams of pleasure soon brought Johan to his climax and he cried out, "JUDAI!" as his seed exploded inside of Judai coating his inner walls with the bitter white liquid. The feeling of Johan's seed filling him brought Judai over the edge and he cried out, "J-JOHAN!" as he violently came.

Judai turned over and collapsed on the bed causing Johan to moan as he hadn't withdrawn yet. Johan withdrew from Judai, reached over to the handcuff key on the bedside table and unlocked Judai's hands. Then he laid next to Judai and put a hand on his chest. "Y'all' ri' Juu-cha?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Judai sighed and drifted off. Johan's hand moved to Judai's stomach. He pulled Judai close, covered them both up and kissed Judai's neck. Then he too fell asleep.

_**Aya: YAAY! According to my Microsoft word this chappie is 3 pages loooooooooooong *dances happily***_

_**Miora: Oh ya, shes REALLY happy about this one**_

_**Aya: YAY 3 MORE CHaPTERS!**_

_**Jaden: aaaaaaw this one is ending soooooooooooo faaaaaaast**_

_**Jesse: T.T its sooooooooooooooo saaaaaaaaaaad**_

_**Miora: the next chapter is depressing but the one after that gets happier and then the cute ending chapter**_

_**Jaden and Jesse: soooooooooooo, **_

_**Aya: PLEASE REVIEW NICELY**_


	15. Pain and Anguish

_**Aya: =O I almost put chappie 15 up b4 this one, silly me, anyways, its short**_

_**Miora Jaden and Jesse: zzzzzzz**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GX sadly, Kazuki Takashi does**_

Chapter 14 Pain and Anguish

-Two years later-

Judai's eyes teared up as he looked at the blue negative pregnancy test in his hand. He wiped the tears away. He sighed and tossed out the test and sniffed, The year before Johan had moved them to Domino City. Judai came out of the bathroom and looked over at his and Johan's bed. The teal haired man was passed out exhausted from the night's activities. Judai shook his head sadly.

He walked into the kitchen and opened up a cupboard. There sitting on a shelf was a bottle of anti-depressants. He took it down and opened it. Even Johan didn't know about these. He sniffed and swallowed one, before shaking his head and putting the bottle away. Judai could feel the tears come though. He sniffed and wiped them away. '_How am I going to tell Johan…again…_' he thought.

Every time he and Johan had made an attempt to have a baby, the test would come back negative, and every time he would see Johan's face fall, the pain and anguish the teal haired man felt. Every time Judai felt empty, as if he'd failed Johan. He'd gone to see a doctor about it and the doctor had made Judai go see a shrink who'd prescribed anti-depressants.

Soon every time he took the medication, the empty feelings would vanish and he would feel like his happy-go-lucky self from his first years at Duel Academia. Suddenly he felt happy. He smiled sadly, deep down he knew the medication would wear off that night. He ran a hand through his hair. 'Poor Johan." his thoughts had returned to the teal haired man sleeping in the other room. "How's he gonna take the disappointment again…" Judai muttered.

"GAH!" came a cry from the other room. Judai's heart rate quickened as he heard quick footsteps. Johan appeared in the doorway looking worried. Judai shook his head sadly. Sure enough Johan's face fell.

"Hey…" Judai got up, walked behind Johan and massaged the teal haired man's shoulders soothingly. "We'll try again later, ok?" Johan nodded.

Judai walked out of the kitchen and Johan walked over to the counter and bit his lip. Then something caught his eye. There laying on the counter was a top. Johan raised an eyebrow and opened the cupboard directly above the top and his eyes widened. Sitting on the shelf was an open bottle of anti-depressants. Johan took it out and turned around just as Judai walked back in. "Judai, what's this?" he asked.

Judai's eyes widened. "Uh…um…" Johan walked over and waited. "Uh…well…uh…" Johan leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Judai's lips. Judai's eyes widened and he backed up.

"Judai, I know it hurts, it hurts a lot, but I'm here. I promise whatever you're depressed about, I'm here." Johan whispered while hugging Judai tenderly. Judai was silent for a while. "It hurts…"

"Hmm?" Johan asked.

"It hurts…every time I have to tell you…every time I watch your face fall, your shoulders slump, see the pain in your face…I feel like I've failed to make you happy…" Judai said with his bangs covering his eyes. "and…just once…I just want to see you smile because of something I've done for you…" Judai finished.

Johan was shocked. "Judai…"

"But…I d-don't make y-you h-happy…I-I s-see how…y-you look a-at me…" Judai looked into Johan's emerald pools. Johan gasped, Judai's face was scared and tears were running down Judai's cheeks.

"Judai…please…d-don't c-cry…you make me happy, its just that, every time I look at you…I see you in pain, and I don't know how to make you happy…" Johan couldn't take it anymore. He ran out, tears dropping onto the ground from his cheeks. Judai ran after the teal haired man.

Judai found Johan in the bedroom sobbing into the bed. Judai sighed. He walked over, turned Johan over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He could feel Johan try to pull away. He held Johan still and licked the teal haired one's lips hoping to gain entrance but the teal haired one was unresponsive. Then Judai felt Johan grab him and bite his lip. He opened his mouth obediently and moaned softly as Johan's tongue explored his mouth. '_I'm determined…to have a baby with…Johan…I refuse to give up…_" he thought as he fell back and allowed Johan to lay on him.

Aya: ah 2 more chapters, YAY

Miora: *wakes up* next ones happy then we gots a cute ending

Aya: YAY! REVIEW NICELY PLEASE


	16. Finally

_**Aya: :O second to last chapter short one though**_

_**Miora: *stretches* mmmmmmm **_

_**Jaden T.T noooooooooooo this story is the bomb**_

_**Jesse: *holds Jaden* T.T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Disclamer: I am sad to say I don't own GX**_ _**Kazuki Takahashi does**_

Chapter 15 Finally (The fusion of two souls in one body)

-A month later-

Judai stared at the pregnancy test. He dropped it and collapsed. A look of pure bliss and happiness crossed his face. He heard a knock at the door. "Judai, you almost done…?" Johan's voice broke Judai out of the trance he was in. Judai got up and opened the door. He tackled Johan in a hug

"Oh my Ra, Johan, it happened, it happened, I'm pregnant…!" Judai squealed.

Johan's eyes widened. "Re-Repeat that" he whispered.

"Oh Johan…I'm pregnant…Oh my Ra, I'll be having your baby!" Judai squealed happily.

Johan felt the tears come. He wrapped his arms gently around Judai. "Oh my Ra…I'm gonna be a father…? I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Johan exclaimed while nuzzling Judai's cheeks with happiness.

"Johan…" Judai began.

"Don't worry Judai, I won' letcha outta my sight, even if you have to come to my matches with me." Johan whispered softly into Judai's ear. Judai nodded.

-Eight months later-

Johan paced around the living room. He'd called an old friend of his who was a home nurse that specialized in birth. Judai had begun to have contractions at midnight. Johan had begun to worry because Judai hadn't woken up. But the pain was apparent in the blackette's face. The last time Johan had seen Judai the blackette was barely breathing. Johan stopped pacing and looked worriedly at the bedroom door.

Suddenly a scream of agony echoed throughout the house. Johan threw himself at the door. It didn't do any good. There was another scream and Johan threw himself at the door again. Johan felt strong arms pull him away from the door. "JOHAN…AHHHHH!" Johan tried to struggle, Judai was calling for him "Yubell! Let me go damnit!".

Suddenly a baby's cry was heard. Soon the door opened and his friend Yuki his friend walked out with a bundle. "Congratulations Johan-kun, it's a boy." she said smiling kindly. Johan walked over and looked down at the small child. He took the little one and a tired smile worked its way onto his face. "How's Judai?" he asked.

"He's tired but that's to be expected, but he insisted on staying awake to see you and the baby. Watcha gonna name him anyways?" she asked.

Johan smiled. "Yami Neos Anderson-Yuki" he replied.

Yuki laughed. "Darkness, eh? Neat first name." Yuki commented.

Johan smiled and turned to the girl. "Domo Arigato Yuki-chan." he said.

"Ah, anything for an ami, Johan." after saying this Yuki walked out of the house smileing.

_**Aya: :O LAST CHAPTR UP NEXT**_

_**Jese and Jaden: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT CANT BE! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!**_

_**Miora: Yuuuuuuuup it's the end**_

_**Aya: SO REVIEW NICELY PLEASE!**_


	17. My love is your love

_**Aya: OMG FINAL CHAPTER, TIME TO CELEBRATE THE COMPLETON OF MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY (well, minus "Why" but that was a bit of a one shot thingy) *THROWS A PARTY***_

_**Miora: *parties with Jaden and Jesse***_

_**Aya: *dances* ENJOY **_

_**Disclaimer: GX sadly doesn't belong to me, Kazuki Takashi owns all rights to it *parties with the lawyers***_

Chapter 16 My love is your love

-12 years later-

"YAMI, LUNCH!" Judai called, then he sighed. He would have loved for Johan to join them, But, Johan had disappeared six years ago. Suddenly a young boy with long teal spikes and a few chocolate and copper tinted streaks ran in. The young boy had one hazel eye and one emerald eye. His skin was slightly tanned. He was wearing a red blazer over a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Oooo." the young Yami goggled at the food. "FRIED SHRIMP!" Judai simply smiled at his son's outburst.

-A short time later-

"Hey, Kaa-san?" Yami asked.

"Hmm?" Judai replied to show he was listening.

"Did Toe-san ever like fried shrimp like us?" Yami asked.

"Yup he loved it…" Judai replied with a smile. The room went silent as the two continued to eat.

-Later that day-

Judai was humming Teardrop. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Judai got up and walked up to it. standing there was a UPS guy. "You Judai Yuki?" he asked.

Judai nodded. "Hai, I'm Judai Yuki. What do you need?" Judai asked.

"There's a package for you, sir." the man said as he handed a medium sized box to Judai with a clipboard on top. "Sign here, please." he stated. Judai signed on the dotted line and the man took the clipboard and turned and left.

-A short time later-

Judai sat down and opened a letter that had come with the package. He began to read it.

_**My Dearest Judai,**_

_**I'm so sorry. I know this is sudden after six years, but I don't think I'm going to be able to return to Japan for another five years. I'm sorry, the government has me doing diplomatic work. So, to ensure you and Yami remain safe, I have sent out shared deck and a Duel Disk. Don't worry about me. I'll still be dueling. I still have the Sacred Beasts deck. So I'll be ok. I love you both. Please send me a picture of our son.**_

_**Sayonara love**_

_**Johan Anderson-Yuki.**_

Judai smiled. At least Johan was alive. '_Yes, thank you gods above_.' Judai thought while holding the letter, his closest link to Johan for a while, close to his heart…forever…..

_**Owari (THE END)**_

_**Aya: *is typing after the kick butt party* oh man what a party, well I sincerely hope y'all enjoyd my story, sadly I still haven't figured out how to do a poll, just PM me with your answer AND your sugjestions. Again, the question is "Should I do a sequal for this story or not?" Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed my story. Till the next one…**_

_**All: SYONARA!**_


	18. 2nd Author: UPDATED!

_**To all my loveing readers,**_

_**Im sorry to say that that cursed condition known as writers block has held me in its grip for a good whille now. Id REALY love to update these stories but I unfortunally cant figure out wht to do. Ill tell you what though, when I use to RP my partner who I will call Kazuma (cuz thats what his pen name use to be) would come up with a basic idea and I was able to expand on it when I had the small cases of writers bloce. **_

_**In any case why dont y'all throw me an idea or 2 and ill expand on it, even if its like a vauge idea. Itll be a bit like those "Choose your own adventure" books...only with WAY less page turning lol. **_

_**Thanks for being such great sports**_

_**Aya chan**_

_**UPDATE 2/26/2012**_

_**Im sorry to say bit i might not update for a LONG tome. See, my Best Friend in the entire universe died on Wensday (2/22/2012) due to combonation of a number of things all steaming from a heart condition she was born with, I dont think Im quite over the shock of it all yet and I probablly never will be since she and I were extremely close, like sisters.**_

_**Sorry for the delay...**_

_**R.I.P Squirrel, Ill miss you so much, I hope you're up there in the Great big blue sky with Vee Babe**_

_**Sincerly to all my readers**_

_**Aya  
**_

**_Update:_**

**_Geh, I only JUST got enough brain power to attempt to write for "Finding home". At least thats ONE story I have a clue about. To those who like my other Stories:_**

**_Aladdin: GX Style: I havent given up hope for Aladdin: GX Style. I Know I was goin somewhere with it I just cant remember where. I'm close to remembering it though_**

**_Relief: I AM trying to come up with a sequel for this, geeze its been so long since I finished it I dont even remember why I doubted doing a sequel. hmm_**

**_Finding home: FINALLY GOT A NEW CHAPTER UP!_**

**_Anyways, ya thats, that, for now MUWA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAhAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA (lol)_**

**_Aya_**


End file.
